Related art systems and methods for toner production are designed to produce cyan, magenta, yellow, and black color toners, and are unsuitable for custom color toner production due to the high costs associated with preparation, production, and clean-up of Henschel blenders and associated equipment. Customers often request custom color toner for running in print engines. Producers of toner typically accommodate such requests by using primary color toners that are blended together in large Henschel blenders to produce a custom color blend. The blend is packaged into cartridges for shipping; and due to cost considerations, is typically produced and shipped in large quantities.